Es a ti a quien quiero
by hibari usui
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic... Es un PilikaXLen Pilika cree que Len quiere a una persona más audaz y trata de serlo y para eso pide la ayuda de Lyserg. ¿Qué opinara Len al respecto? Acutalizado!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es de mi propiedad...

**N/A: **Este es mi primer fic... dejen comentarios si quieren... espero que les guste.

**Es a ti a quien quiero**

Han pasado unos años desde que se suspendió el torneo. Pilika es ahora una hermosa joven de 16 años. A pesar de su belleza y gran carisma nunca ha sido besada ni ha tenido un novio. Esto no es porque no tenga pretendientes sino que porque su hermano se ha encargado de alejarlos a todos. Otro factor importante para esto es que a ella solo le gusta un chico: Len Tao. El único problema es que Len es un chico frío, parece que nadie le interesa pero Pilika ha podido ver en sus ojos la calidez que él ha tratado de ocultar. Por más que lo ha intentado no ha logrado que él le dedique otras palabras que no sean "Que quieres" o "Aléjate". Ella ha llegado a pensar que la detesta ya que con ella se comporta aún más frío que con los demás.

Un día común y corriente a Pilika se le ocurrió que Len necesitaba una mujer y no una niña como ella y que por eso no le hacía mucho caso. Para llegar a ser una mujer necesitaba saber besar y como seducir a un hombre. Entonces decidió pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo: Lyserg Diethel. Ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde la última parte del torneo.

Lyserg se encontraba en el patio descansando del entrenamiento que Ana le había dado. Ana ahora era la encargada de entrenar a todos ya que en cualquier momento podría reiniciar el torneo. Len estaba teniendo un combate con Yho para que ninguno de los dos perdiera sus habilidades.

Pilika llega al patio de la pensión y se acerca a Lyserg

Pilika: Hola Lyserg. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Lyserg: Hola. Claro Pilika. ¿Quieres que hablemos en privado?- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Pilika: Si-Contesto con otra sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la casa en dirección al parque sin ver lo que su plática había ocasionado a los luchadores. Len se había distraído en cuanto la voz de Pilika se había escuchado.

Yho¡Len! No te distraigas o perderás.- Esto lo dijo mientras su espada se acercaba peligrosamente en un ataque.

Len logra esquivar su ataque con un gran salto¿De que estas hablando yo no estoy distraído?- Dijo con su normal indiferencia pero al notar que la joven ya no se encontraba ahí decidió que el combate había terminado y deshizo su posesión de objetos. – Dejémoslo aquí Yho, no quiero dejarte en ridículo.

Yho con su habitual sonrisa: Claro, de todas maneras ya me estaba cansando.- Dicho esto, terminó con su posesión.

Len¡Humph! Voy a tomar algo- Sin dedicarle otra mirada a su amigo entró en la casa y fue directo al refrigerador y sacó una botella de leche y mientras la bebía estaba pensando en donde habrían ido esa niña y el inglés.

Yho que también había entrado a la cocina le preguntó¿En que piensas? Te veías muy concentrado.

Len: En nada en especial, con permiso- Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Talvez ahí podría meditar un poco.

Ya en el parque...

Lyserg: Y bien... ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Pilika un poco incomoda le dice: Tu sabes que me gusta Len¿verdad?- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Lyserg: Si¿qué con eso?- Dejo escapar una sonrisa.

Pilika¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con él? – Su sonrojo aumentó un poco. Ahora también se alcanzaba a distinguir un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

Lyserg: Yo creo que si, eres una niña muy dulce y hermosa.

Pilika¿Y si lo que quiere es una mujer y no una niña?

Lyserg algo confundido¿Qué quieres decir?

Pilika¿Si yo fuera más audaz, crees que le gustaría?

Lyserg: Eso no lo sé.

Pilika: Necesito tu ayuda.

Lyserg con una sonrisa en su rostro: Claro tu pide lo que quieras.

Pilika tenía un sonrojo aun mas intenso que el anterior¿Me enseñarías a besar?

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

_En el capitulo anterior _

Pilika: Necesito tu ayuda.

Lyserg con una sonrisa en su rostro: Claro tu pide lo que quieras.

Pilika tenía un sonrojo aun mas intenso que el anterior¿Me enseñarías a besar?

**Capitulo 2:**

Lyserg por la sorpresa solo pudo abrir más sus ojos y abrir la boca mientras se sonrojaba, quería contestarle pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Lyserg había estado enamorado de Pilika en secreto desde hacía un tiempo pero al saber que a ella le gustaba Len decidió resignarse y continuar siendo su amigo. Pero esto era algo que realmente el no esperaba y Pilika lo miraba con duda y expectativa en sus ojos. Por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, lastima que no era la que él quería¿Qué?

Pilika desvió la mirada y mientras hablaba regresaba su mirada a él pero siempre desviándola de nuevo: Si... bueno... lo que pasa... es que yo... pensé... que si sabía como besar... podría hacer que el se diera cuenta... de que... de que lo quiero.

Lyserg: Pero yo... no se si sea correcto...- Él quería decirle que sí ya que durante mucho tiempo había soñado con sus labios, con que ella lo quisiera como el la quiere. Pero, este no es el caso, ella solo quiere saber como gustarle a Len.

Pilika: Si... probablemente tienes razón.- Le era difícil ocultar la decepción que sentía.

Lyserg batallaba contra sí, quería besarla pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado y que podía salir lastimado. Pero algo peor que salir lastimado era verla sufrir y en este momento no podía, no quería, perder la oportunidad de conquistarla: Esta bien... te ayudaré. Ven, acércate.- Pilika mostró su alegría con una sonrisa y se acerco.

Pilika¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Lyserg: Solo deja que tus labios te guíen.- El sonrojo por parte de Lyserg no había disminuido pero el de Pilika que ya casi desaparecía volvía con mayor intensidad.

Lyserg tomó el rostro de Pilika con sus manos mientras que ella cerraba los ojos. Lyserg estaba extasiado con la belleza de la chica. Sus rostros se iban acercando y Lyserg también estaba cerrando los ojos. El espacio entre sus labios disminuía y podían sentir el aliento del otro golpeando su boca. El momento se acercaba.

¡Pilika!- Se escucho de repente. Ambos se separaron en cuestión de un segundo. La voz provenía de Horo Horo. Él había salido con Tamao a comprar unas cosas para la cena y de regreso decidieron tomar un atajo por el parque. Cuando los vieron platicando decidieron acercarse a saludar. La sorpresa que se llevo Horo cuando escucho a su hermana decir: "¿Qué tengo que hacer" y al inglés contestar: "Solo deja que tus labios te guíen." Horo simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y lo único que pudo hacer para detener esto fue gritar.

Cuando Lyserg y Pilika reconocieron su voz se sorprendieron. Pilika no sabía que hacer para que su hermano no matara a su mejor amigo y Lyserg no sabía si decirle a Pilika lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Horo¡¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando aquí ?- Horo no podía ocultar su enojo. No se explicaba porque su querida hermanita estaba a punto de... besar a ese chico al que consideraba su amigo.

Pilika¡¡Hermano¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotros... pues... estábamos...

Lyserg: Platicando sobre lo hermosas que son las nubes en primavera.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. El sabía que Pilika no quería que su hermano se enterara de porque estaban a punto de besarse y por eso tuvo que decir esa tontería. Pilika lo miro sorprendida pero al ver su sonrisa y mirada reconfortante le sonrió agradecida.

Horo¡No me vengas con tonterías, Lyserg¿¡Porqué estaban a punto de besarse!

Tamao por fin intervino y con su voz llena de amabilidad le dijo a Horo¿No sería mejor dejarlos para que platiquen de todo lo que tengan que platicar?

Horo volteó a verla con incredulidad¿Dejarlos para que hablen?

Tamao: Si... parece que son novios y tienen que estar juntos... solos.- Ahora dirigiéndose a la "nueva" pareja: Nosotros nos vamos, ustedes continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. Yo me encargo de Horo.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz mas baja. Les guiñó un ojo y se llevo a Horo casi arrastrándolo mientras este se quejaba.

Pilika y Lyserg estaban mudos por la actitud de Tamao. Nunca hubieran imaginado recibir una respuesta tan espontánea y directa de Tamao.

Lyserg fue el primero en recuperarse¿y ahora que haremos?

Pilika: No lo sé... supongo que decir la verdad. - La verdad... aquella verdad que Lyserg quería que fuera mentira y que la mentira fuera verdad.

En la pensión...

Len estaba intentando meditar en su cuarto pero no podía concentrarse. Solo podía pensar en lo que pudiera estar pasando entre su niña y Lyserg. Un momento... ¿acababa de decir SU NIÑA¿Qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

De pronto escucho que llegaban Horo y Tamao y no pudo dejar de escuchar lo que Horo gritaba¡Cómo se atreve Lyserg a hacerle eso a mi linda e inocente hermana!

Len pensaba intrigado¿Qué le había hecho Lyserg a la hermana de Horo? Si era algo malo tendría que arreglárselas con él.

Horo¡Ahora se supone que debo aceptar que son novios!

Len¡¿Qué!

Continuará...

N/A: Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews... no se si pueda actualizar rapido porque estoy en finales y solo me falta pasar calculo... deseenme suerte.


	3. Chapter 3

_En el capitulo anterior _

Horo gritaba¡Cómo se atreve Lyserg a hacerle eso a mi linda e inocente hermana!

Len pensaba intrigado¿Qué le había hecho Lyserg a la hermana de Horo? Si era algo malo tendría que arreglárselas con él.

Horo¡Ahora se supone que debo aceptar que son novios!

Len¡¿Qué!

**Capitulo 3:**

Al escuchar tanto escándalo, Ana había dejado de ver la televisión y al ver que quien la estaba interrumpiendo era Horo lo vio con mirada asesina y le dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba peligro: Horo Horo, deja de hacer tanto ruido porque si no, no podrás quedarte en la pensión en lo que resta de año.

Horo al ver el aura maligna de Ana no dudo de sus palabras y mejor se calló. Todavía muy enojado dejó todo lo que había comprado para la cena en la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto del cual no salió hasta el momento de la cena.

Pilika y Lyserg estaban regresando a la pensión. Este trayecto por lo general se hacía en 5 minutos pero extrañamente se habían tardado 15 minutos. En todo ese tiempo no se dirigieron ni una mirada, menos una palabra. Cuando se llegaron a la pensión Lyserg tomó de la mano a Pilika para que se detuviera. Pilika solo voltea a verlo.

Lyserg: Entonces... ¿Diremos la verdad?- Lyserg pregunto mirando a los ojos de Pilika.

Pilika: Supongo que si. Para este momento todos ya deben creer que somos novios gracias a mi hermano.- En ese momento se le ocurrió que Len podría creerlo y se lleno de dudas. ¿Ahora que pensaría de ella? Seguramente le daría lo mismo, nunca ha demostrado interés alguno por lo que le pase o nole pase.

Lyserg pudo ver el cambio de emociones en los ojos de Pilika. Primero vio tranquilidad, luego miedo y por último tristeza. Lyserg creía saber que era lo que estaba pensando y le pregunto¿Te preocupa lo que Len piense al respecto?

Pilika se sorprendió al ver lo bien que la conocía su amigo y dijo: Solo un poco, no creo que le moleste en absoluto.

Lyserg con una sonrisa: Bueno entonces diremos la verdad para que tu hermano no me asesine. Pero¿cómo le vamos a explicar que estábamos a punto de besarnos?

Pilika divertida le dice: La explicación de que estábamos hablando de lo hermosas que son las nubes en primavera no es muy convincente.

Lyserg un poco apenado: Tienes toda la razón pero no se me ocurrió que decir por eso te pregunto ahora.

A decir verdad, a Pilika tampoco se le ocurría como explicarlo hasta que por fin dijo¡Ya sé! Hay que decir que se me metió una basurita en el ojo y me estabas ayudando a sacarla.

Lyserg¡Claro! Yo creo que eso si nos lo van a creer.- No podía evitar pensar que era una muy mala idea decir eso, pero a falta de una buena excusa... tendrían que usar esa. Aparte, Pilika se veía muy contenta con esta idea.- Bueno, entremos.

Por estar hablando no se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de la cena. Cuando llegaron ya todos estaban en el comedor. Entraron y se sentaron en los únicos dos lugares disponibles, entre Len y Ana. Lyserg: Perdón por llegar tarde.

Horo miraba a Lyserg con cara de asesino, Yho les saludó como si nada pasara y todos los demás, menos Len y Ana, los miraban como queriendo preguntarles algo. Manta fue el que rompió el silencio:

Manta: Así que... ¿Son novios?- Len solo volteó a ver a Pilika para sentir como el enojo iba creciendo en su interior por lo que mejor continuo comiendo.

Pilika y Lyserg se sonrojaron y Lyserg ya iba a contestar cuando...

Horo¡Por supuesto que no¡Mi hermana todavía es muy joven para tener novio!

Lyserg: Bueno...

Ryu: Ay Horo, ya no seas tan celoso con tu hermana, es obvio que alguien se le iba a acercar. ¿Qué mejor que mi querido Lyserg para la linda Pilika? Yo creo que hacen una muy buena pareja.

Lyserg: Verán...

Horo¡Qué¡Estas loco¡No pueden hacer bonita pareja porque no son nada!

Mientras tanto Pilika solo veía su plato de comida sin mencionar palabra. Ana miraba con cara seria la situación pero se alcanzaba a percibir algo de diversión en su mirada ya que era como ver una telenovela cómica. Yho solo veía a los aludidos y a Len que de repente le mandaba miradas enojadas a Lyserg y otras más suaves a Pilika para regresar a comer.

Yho: Horo cálmate. Ryu tiene razón aunque yo siempre pensé que iba a ser otra persona la que se acercaría a Pilika.- Esto lo dijo viendo directamente a Len que le regresó su mirada a Yho sonrojándose.

Horo lo volteó a ver¡Qué¡Hay otra persona que quiere quitarme a mi hermanita¿De quién estas hablando Yho? Responde.

Len: Ya no hagan escándalo... Cómo si a alguien le interesara lo que pasa con Lyserg y esa niña.- Esto lo dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo mirando primero a Lyserg y luego a Pilika. Pero por dentro sólo sentía furia, dolor... ¿acaso eran estos los celos? Había escuchado que existían pero nunca los había experimentado. Pilika lo miro herida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llego a esta dijo: Pues si somos novios y eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos. Perdón hermano por no habértelo dicho antes.- Salió deprisa y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a un Lyserg muy sonriente y a un Len muy confundido¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Continuara...

_Reviews: Gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y dejado review._

**KaNiZa:** Que bueno que te guste el fic. No se si habrá lemmon... no se si pueda escribirlo me da penita... jajaja... pero lo pensaré.

**Lucy-7000:** Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Niacriza**: Hola... La verdad lo ideal sería que el amor fuera correspondido porque si estas con alguien que te quiere y tu no lo quieres... no lo se... se me hace muy injusto para la persona con la que estas...

**Pilika-LastHope**: Estoy pensando seriamente en eso de que Pilika primero se coma a Lyserg y luego a Len… podría ponerse muy divertido.

**Hyogen Tenshi**: jajajaja… lo mas seguro es que les pase lo mismo al tío y a Shaka pero que te puedo decir... son unos tontos. Gracias por desvelarte en la semana del examen de cálculo.

**Harumina**: Espero que también te diviertas en este capítulo porque yo me divertí al escribirlo.

**Afroditacoral: **Espero que te siga gustando el fic...

Hasta la proxima...


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Disculpen el retraso. En este capitulo se me ocurrió poner partes de unas canciones que me gustan mucho para indicar lo que los personajes están sintiendo... Voy a utilizar: Yo Quisiera de Reik para Lyserg, If I Let You Go de Westlife para Len y Delimma de Nelly & Kelly (solo la parte de Kelly) para Pilika. Las partes de las canciones las voy a poner en Cursiva. Ustedes saben ni Shaman King ni los personajes y tampoco las canciones me pertenecen.

_En el capitulo anterior _

Pilika: Pues si somos novios y eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos. Perdón hermano por no habértelo dicho antes.- Salió deprisa y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a un Lyserg muy sonriente y a un Len muy confundido¿Por qué estaba llorando?

**Capitulo 4**

Al dia siguiente, todo seguía más o menos normal... a excepción de ciertas cosas... como que Lyserg y Pilika pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes y que Len cada vez que los veía juntos salía furioso del lugar. Claro que Lyserg y Pilika no hacían más que platicar como siempre lo habían hecho. Una de las conversaciones que tuvieron fue en el parque donde todo había comenzado en un día despejado:

Lyserg: Pilika¿de verdad vamos a actuar como si fuéramos novios?- Esto lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

_Soy tu mejor amigo, _

_tu pañuelo de lágrimas, _

_de amores perdidos_

Pilika viendo hacia el cielo le contestó: Pues, si a ti no te molesta, si. No puedo retractarme con lo que dije ayer.

Lyserg muy contento: Muy bien!- Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pensión.

Cuando iban llegando a la pensión se toparon con Len cuando este iba de salida. Él cuando los vio llegar tomados de la mano y platicando alegremente no pudo evitar sentir muchos celos, los cuales no demostró. En cambio, solo les dirigió una mirada extremadamente fría.

_Day after day / Dia tras día_

_Time pass away / El tiempo pasa_

_And I just can´t get you off my mind / Y no logro sacarte de mi mente_

Cuando Pilika y Lyserg lo saludaron, Len mantuvo su mirada fría y sin dirigirles la palabra siguió con su camino. Lyserg al ver su actitud se extrañó un poco ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía y Pilika sólo se quedó viéndolo ir con una mirada entre tristeza y anhelo.

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you / Sin importar que haga, solo pienso en ti_

_Even when I'm with my boo, you know I'm crazy over you / Aún cuando estoy con mi novio, sabes que me_ _muero por ti_ (N/A: Se que esta última parte no aplica pero... asi va la canción)

Lyserg al ver la expresión de Pilika apretó su mano un poco más por lo que ella lo volteó a verlo. Lyserg le sonrió, la abrazó y le susurró al oído: No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Pilika le devuelve el abrazo y le dice: Ya lo sé, porque tu estas conmigo.

_Yo quisiera ser, ese porque tu te desvelas y te desesperas. _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser, ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada. _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada. _

Len, ya cerca de la esquina, volteó a verlos y cuando los vio abrazados se volvió a llenar de celos los cuales ahora si demostró pateando una lata que estaba tirada cerca de un bote de basura.

_But if I let you go / Pero si te dejo ir_

_I will never know / Nunca sabré_

_What my life would be / Como sería mi vida_

_Holding you close to me / Abrazándote a mí_

_Will I ever see ¿Algun día te veré_

_You smiling back at me / sonriendo para mi?_

Len¡Maldición! –Siguió caminando hacia su casa mientras pensaba: Me debería estar abrazando a mí, no a Lyserg. A mí me debería dedicar esa hermosa sonrisa. Pero no puedo hacer nada, ella se ve feliz con él. Llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación.

* * *

Un mes después la situación de estos chicos era muy similar. Las presencia de Len ya no era muy común en la pensión y cuando llegaba a estar siempre estaba de mal humor y empeoraba cuando se topaba con Lyserg y Pilika, juntos o no.

* * *

Un día Len entró a la cocina por un poco de leche y se encontró con Pilika quien estaba preparando un emparedado. Len ni siquiera la volteó a ver y se dirigió al refrigerador a sacar una botella de leche. Pilika lo miraba con tristeza ya que no lo entendía. Nunca habían sido amigos pero antes cuando llegaba a mirarla no lo hacia con desprecio como lo hacía ahora.

_No matter what I do, all I think about is you_

Dejó de hacer el emparedado y se decidió a preguntarle¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Len la miró fríamente: Así... ¿cómo?

A Pilika se le encogió un poco el corazón pero pudo tapar esta sensación con su voz: Así, tan frío y distante. Es como si me odiaras.

Len con una sonrisa irónica¿Cómo quieres que te trate? Nunca hemos sido amigos o algo por el estilo.

Este comentario le dolió bastante a Pilika y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la cocina.

Len decía estas cosas y actuaba así porque no quería seguir sintiendo esto que eraparecido al amor, pero en realidad le dolía ver como sus palabras la afectaban¿acaso ella siente algo por él y por eso reaccionaba así ante sus palabras? Suspiro y dijo: No lo creo, después de todo, ella tiene a Lyserg.

_I´m too shy to ask ... / Soy muy tímido para preguntar_

_I´m too proud to lose / Muy orgulloso para perder_

_But sooner or later I gotta choose / Pero tarde o temprano tendré que elegir_

_And once again I´m thinking about / Y una vez más estoy pensando_

_Taking the easy way out ... / Tomar la salida fácil_

Lyserg se encontró con Pilika cuando ella iba saliendo de la cocina. Al verla llorando le pidió que salieran un rato al parque como siempre lo hacían. Ya en el parque, sentados en los columpios, Pilika le contó porque estaba llorando. Lyserg se sentía realmente molesto. No podía creer como Len la podía tratar así. No podía creer que ella solo lo viera como un amigo. Pilika notó que Lyserg estaba muy raro.

_Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas _

_si algo me esta pasando. _

_Y yo no sé que hacer, si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, _

_quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento. _

_Pero tengo miedo, de que me rechaces y que sólo en mi mente, _

_vivas para siempre_

Pilika ya calmada¿Qué tienes, Lyserg¿Te pasa algo malo?

Lyserg: No... nada. No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo como Len puede estar tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad esta pasando y me molesta que te trate de esa manera.

Pilika con una sonrisa triste: Pues si. Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que me enamorara de ti.

Lyserg: Pilika... yo quiero decirte que voy a intentar hacerte feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo.- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Pilika: Gracias.

Lyserg: Solo que, para eso... tu y yo... no podemos seguir fingiendo ser novios.- Lyserg se levanto del columpio y miró hacia otro lado.

Pilika noto que la mirada de Lyserg era muy triste pero decidida y un poco confundida le pregunto¿Por qué?

Lyserg: Porque, yo te quiero más que como a una amiga y no puedo permitir que Len te siga haciendo sufrir...

Pilika estaba totalmente roja, no entendía nada. Lyserg nunca antes había insinuado nada sobre esto por lo que no sabia que hacer ni decir solo balbuceaba "Yo... Yo..."

Lyserg: No te preocupes, yo siempre supe que tu querías a Len y de todas maneras acepté hacer todo esto.- Lyserg se agachó hasta quedar su cara (un poco sonrojada) al mismo nivel que la de Pilika (totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida). Lyserg tomo las mejillas de Pilika con sus manos y se acerco. Le dio un tierno, suave y corto beso en los labios sin cerrar completamente los ojos. Se incorporó y dijo: Hablaré con Len. Con esto dicho, se fue a la pensión.

Pilika estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar hasta unos minutos después y empezó a llorar¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí?

Continuará...

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado... Quedó un poco mas largo pero es por las canciones... no se dejen engañar... Diganme si les gusto que haya puesto las canciones... Gracias a los que dejaron review...

**Niacriza**: siento mucho que Lyserg no sea correspondido en este fic... pero a lo mejor hago uno donde si lo sea... Si me gusta mucho la pareja de LenXPilika pero también me gusta mucho la de HoroXLen... creo que las únicas que no me gustan de Shaman King son YhoXHao, LenXJun, PilikaXHoro... eso del incesto... como que no...

**Hitomy miwa akimoto**: Que bueno que te gusto... a mi también me gusta leer yaoi pero decidi hacer mi primer fic "normal"... jajaja

**Pilika- Last Hope**: Gracias... yo se lo que es tener mucho sueñito para dejar reviews... jajaja

**Lucy-7000**: Jajajaja... creo que tambien te voy a dejar esta vez con curiosidad... espero que te guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior 

Lyserg: yo te quiero más que como a una amiga y no puedo permitir que Len te siga haciendo sufrir... hablaré con él.- Con esto dicho, se fue a la pensión.

Pilika estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar hasta unos minutos después y empezó a llorar: ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí?

**Capitulo 5:**

Lyserg estaba decidido a ver a Pilika feliz, aunque Len fuera quien la hiciera feliz. Lo único difícil era convencer a Len de lo que Pilika realmente sentía. Realmente no estaba seguro de que él fuera el indicado para decirle esto, ya que pensaba que Pilika debería hacerlo. Pero dadas las circunstancias y que Len parecía no entender indirectas, decidió actuar en su lugar. Llego a la pensión y encontró a Yoh en el pórtico haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: mirar a la nada.

Lyserg: Hola Yoh.

Yoh: Hola.

Lyserg: ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Len?

Yoh: ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Lyserg: En realidad no. Sólo necesito hablar con él para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Yoh: ¿Es sobre Pilika?

Lyserg: ...Em... Asi es.- Desvió su mirada que hasta ahora estaba en los ojos de Yoh. Su mirada estaba triste pero estaba decido a hacerlo por ella.

Yoh con su habitual sonrisa: Esta en su habitación. Supongo que esta meditando.

Lyserg: Gracias Yoh.- Siguió con su camino, pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la pensión escucho la voz de Yoh: Eres un gran amigo, Lyserg, ji ji ji...

Lyserg se limitó a sonreírle para ir a su encuentro con Len. No tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de Len. Con unos ligeros toques en la puerta pregunto: ¿Len, puedo pasar?

Len se levantó y abrió la puerta y regresó al mismo punto donde había estado sentado.- Pasa.- Aunque su actitud parecía amable, nunca le dedicó una mirada.

Lyserg entró y cerró la puerta. Se sentó un poco alejado de Len pero de frente para poder observar todas sus expresiones. – Tenemos que hablar.- dijo firmemente.

Len, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- preguntó fríamente.

Lyserg un poco incomodo le dijo: Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a hablar con la verdad.

Len un poco confundido: ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

Lyserg: Bueno... yo te quería preguntar... sobre...- "vaya que es difícil hacer esta pregunta" pensaba.

Len un poco impaciente: Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. Solo dilo.

Lyserg tomó aire como para darse ánimo de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir: ¿Qué piensas de Pilika?

Len: ¿Queeeeeee?- Esto era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Len se sonrojó pero Lyserg no sabía si era por pena o por coraje.

Lyserg un poco nervioso por su reacción: Si... quiero saber que piensas de Pilika.

Len aún sonrojado: ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - "No puedo decirle que me gusta su novia" pensaba.

Lyserg: Es muy importante para mí saberlo porque ella te tiene un gran cariño.

Len cada vez entendía menos: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- por más que intentaba, no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

Lyserg ahora con mas determinación: Vamos Len, sólo dímelo. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Len no sabía que decir. Desvió su mirada. En su rostro se distinguía confusión y pena. Pero pronto recuperó su postura fría y dijo: ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu noviecita y averiguas que es lo que ella piensa de ti en lugar de estar molestándome con estas tonterías?

Lyserg se estaba desesperando, era obvio lo que sentía por ella y no lo quería aceptar: Len... - poco a poco se estaba llenando de coraje- ¿Es que en realidad no te das cuenta?

Len con su conocida ironía: ¿Darme cuenta de que?

Con esto Lyserg no pudo evitar enojarse más y le dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto: ¡Demonios, Len! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ciego!

Después de eso hubo un silencio un poco prolongado en el que Lyserg se estaba calmando y Len seguía sin entender a que se debía todo esto que le estaban diciendo.

Lyserg se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo ya hablando normalmente: Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, ella y yo, en realidad, nunca fuimos novios. Todo fue un malentendido que no pudimos aclarar a tiempo.- Con esto dicho, salió de la habitación.

Len no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Lyserg al decirle todo esto? ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que le gusta Pilika? ¿Acaso Pilika le corresponde? Esto era demasiado confuso para Len pero le vinieron a la mente las últimas palabras que le había dicho Lyserg: "_... en realidad, nunca fuimos novios_". No estaba seguro porque pero estas palabras lo llenaban de esperanza... Tal vez... había una posibilidad de que a Pilika le gustara y no podía quedarse con la duda... se lo preguntaría en cuanto la viera.

Mientras tanto, Pilika seguía en el parque. Estaba pensando en Lyserg. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia ella? ¿Acaso estaba tan ciega? ¿Ahora que pasaría con su amistad?

Horo Horo iba pasando por el parque cuando vio a su hermana en los columpios y se acercó para saludarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía triste. Le preguntó: Hola. ¿Dónde esta Lyserg? ¿No se supone que saliste a dar un paseo con él?

Pilika subió la mirada y lo saludo con una sonrisa: Hermano, no sé que hacer...

Horo Horo realmente no entendía que estaba pasando: ¿Qué pasó? ¿No me digas que el inglesito te puso triste?

Pilika no contestó, sólo bajo la mirada y Horo Horo lo interpreto como un "sí". Su furia se manifestó al instante: ¡Maldito! ¡Sólo deja que lo encuentre para que lo ponga en su lugar! ¡Nadie puede hacerle esto a mi linda hermanita!

Pilika se alegro al ver cuanto la quería su hermano pero se preocupo que esto se complicara aún mas y le dijo: No hermano, el no me hizo nada... es solo que...

Horo: ¿Qué?

Pilika le contó todo a Horo, desde que Len era el que realmente le gustaba, como el plan que se le ocurrió para conquistarlo a lo cual Horo no reaccionó del mejor modo pero Pilika siguió como si nada para terminar diciéndole lo del noviazgo ficticio y lo que Lyserg realmente sentía por ella.

Horo realmente no sabía que decir. No se había dado cuenta de que su hermana pudiera sentir todo esto ya que para él siempre sería una niña que lo atormentaba con entrenamientos exhaustivos.

Pilika: Por eso... no sé que hacer. ¿Le digo a Len lo que siento o mejor le doy una oportunidad a Lyserg?

Horo: Primero... déjame decirte que estoy muy sorprendido con todo esto... Mira que escoger a Len... si que tienes mal gusto hermana...

Pilika: ¡Hermano! No me digas eso... TTTT

Horo: Bueno... ya cálmate...

Pilika: Sniff... sniff...

Horo: Mmm... Muy bien... – Horo estaba pensando en qué es lo que debería hacer su hermanita pero en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea... no tenía la gran experiencia en este tipo de relaciones. Como en realidad no sabía que decirle optó por lo siguiente: No te preocupes Pilika... tu corazón te dirá que es lo mejor.

Pilika soltó una pequeña risa. Nunca se imaginó que su hermano pudiera ser tan cursi. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo: Gracias hermano.

Horo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo: Entonces vamonos, se está haciendo tarde.

Pilika: Adelántate, yo me voy a quedar a pensar un poco más...

Horo: Esta bien, solo no regreses muy tarde... Nos vemos.

Pilika: Adiós...

Por estar pensando en tantas cosas, Pilika no se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. En realidad no había llegado a ninguna conclusión pero tenía que regresar porque sino, pensó, su hermano se preocuparía demasiado. Decidió regresar a la pensión. Lo que no sabía era que el más preocupado era Len.

Len (pensando): ¿Dónde estará? Ya es muy tarde... Voy a ir a buscarla... pero... ¿A dónde? – Ya no importaba. Tenía que ir a buscarla y aclarar una duda muy grande que había dejado Lyserg en su mente. Cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Horo.

Horo: Hola Len... ¿a dónde vas tan tarde?

Len: No es de tu incumbencia.

Horo: ¿Acaso vas a buscar a alguien? Se ve que tienes mucha prisa.

Len (pensando): Este no es momento para entretenerme peleando con él. ¿Sabrá donde esta Pilika? (diciendo): Si...

Horo: ¿Sí? ¿Se puede saber a quien?

En ese momento se escuchó como la puerta se abría y una voz que decía: ¡Ya llegué!

Al anunciarse, Pilika no se imaginaba encontrarse con Len y Horo en el pasillo de la entrada.

Pilika: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Horo: Hola Pilika. Yo iba de paso pero Len iba a buscar a alguien.

Len estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero en ese momento reaccionó y dijo un poco sonrojado viendo a Pilika directamente a los ojos: Ya no importa.- Como si una fuerza externa lo controlara, Len se acercó a Pilika y rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Pilika. Ella se sonrojó al instante. Len no perdió el tiempo y acercó a Pilika los suficiente para solo poder observar sus ojos. Veía sorpresa en ellos pero estaba decidido... la besaría. Empezó a hacer mas pequeño el espacio entre sus labios y entonces...

Len sintió un mano que tomaba su hombro para voltearlo de una manera muy poco amable. Se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Horo.

Horo: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

En ese momento pareciera que Len recobrara el control de su cuerpo y con un sonrojo terrible y le dirigió a Pilika una mirada llena de confusión: Lo siento...

Después de haber dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación con mucha prisa...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

_En el capitulo anterior_

Len sintió una mano que tomaba su hombro para voltearlo de una manera muy poco amable. Se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Horo.

Horo¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

En ese momento pareciera que Len recobrara el control de su cuerpo y con un sonrojo terrible y le dirigió a Pilika una mirada llena de confusión: Lo siento...

Después de haber dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación con mucha prisa...

_**Capitulo 6**_

Horo y Pilika se quedaron un momento sin hablar pues aún estaban muy sorprendidos.

Horo¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Pilika: No sé…- Después de unos momentos más de silencio Pilika pareció entender que es lo que estaba a punto de suceder y su ira se manifestó de inmediato¡Horo¿¡Por qué lo detuviste¿Qué no ves que iba a besarme?

Horo¿Querías que te besara¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

Pilika: De verdad que eres idiota… - Dicho esto Pilika se fue a su habitación dejando más confundido y molesto a Horo.

Horo¿Qué le pasa?- Después de esto Horo pareció recordar lo que había platicado con su hermana en el parque no hacia mucho tiempo.- Diablos.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche y cada joven estaba en su habitación pero no todos estaban precisamente durmiendo…

Por un lado Pilika estaba dando vueltas en su cama, pensando. ¿Realmente Len iba a besarla o estaba alucinando¿Sería posible que Len también gustase de ella? Estas preguntas, por muy pocas que parezcan, eran las que le quitaban el sueño a la chica de cabellos celestes. Era una situación muy confusa. Siempre parecía despreciarla o peor no tomarla en cuenta. Para Pilika el hecho de que no la tomara en cuenta era peor porque esto significaba que su vida no tenía ninguna importancia para el chico. En cambio si la despreciaba, significaba que al menos notaba su existencia. Esta última opción no era muy alentadora ya que ella no buscaba el desprecio de Len, al contrario, ella quería que él se fijara en ella de la misma manera en la que ella se fijaba en él. Pero esto parecía no tener mucho sentido. Si le era indiferente o molesta a Len¿por qué se le había acercado de esa manera¿Por qué le había pedido disculpas después¿Qué es lo que realmente quería hacer? Llevaba ya tanto tiempo pensando que se desespero de no poder llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se levantó de la cama decidida a encontrar una repuesta a esto.

Por otra parte, Len tampoco parecía poder conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había sucedido unas cuantas horas antes. Esto era muy extraño para él. Nunca antes había perdido el control de su cuerpo siguiendo sus instintos. Mucho menos había cedido a sus impulsos tratándose de una chica. Lo peor de todo es que no era cualquier chica, era la hermana menor de su amigo y compañero Horo Horo. Aunque pensándolo bien Pilika ya no era una niña, a menos de que las niñas de hoy en día estuvieran tan bien desarrolladas. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro… no podía creer que hubiera pensado eso… aunque no era de extrañarse ya que Pilika era una chica muy linda. Se regañó mentalmente por sus últimos pensamientos. Esta chica si que le iba a ocasionar problemas.

En lo que seguía con su discusión interna Len sintió como se abría la puerta de su habitación. Su sorpresa no podía ser ocultada cuando se dio cuenta de que quien había entrado a su habitación era ella… Pilika… la persona que no le dejaba dormir. Pilika llevaba un camisón sencillo pero que la hacía ver como un ser divino. Sus miradas se cruzaron y formaron una conexión que no podían romper. Len no sabía que hacer. Ya no podía fingir que estaba dormido pues no estaba en su futon. Se molestó un poco por no haber sentido a Pilika acercarse. Esta confusión realmente lo estaba haciendo débil. Por su parte Pilika estaba terriblemente apenada. Len solo vestía unos pantalones y se veía muy atractivo.

Len saliendo de su sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí?- Esta pregunta salió un poco más agresiva de lo que pensaba, estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo controlar su tono de voz.

Pilika sonrojada: Perdón… no debí venir a tu habitación. – Parecía que ya no estaba segura de que hubiera sido una buena idea ir a descubrir su respuesta. – Y menos a esta hora… jeje... – Rió nerviosamente.

Len se volteó hacia la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo. – Está bien… no te preocupes.

Pilika con algo de inseguridad en su voz¿Puedo… hablar contigo?

Len: Eso estamos haciendo. – Al no obtener respuesta, Len volteó para ver como Pilika tenía una expresión de tristeza y parecía estar pensando en irse.

Len: Ven, siéntate, y así hablamos. - "¿De dónde había salido tanta amabilidad?", pensaba algo confundido (N/A: Su estado natural en los últimos días)

A Pilika le cambio la expresión a una de alegría. Se sentó frente a él pero no sabía como preguntarle lo que había ido a averiguar.

Len¿Y bien¿De qué querías hablar? – Len se encontraba bastante nervioso a pesar de lo que su apariencia dijera.

Pilika: Bueno… yo quería saber… - su sonrojo no podía ser más fuerte, pero gracias a la poca iluminación que la luna les brindaba Len no se percató de la intensidad del mismo. Len estaba aún más nervioso… ¿que le iba a preguntar? Pero al ver que no le decía nada dijo¿qué? – Esta vez en lugar de sonar demandante o frío, un suspiro lleno de inseguridad fue lo que se escucho.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir una palabra a los ojos del otro. Como Pilika no sabía como preguntarle decidió decirlo con acciones.

Poco a poco Pilika se fue acercando a Len. Levantó una de sus manos hasta tocar la mejilla de Len. Len estaba totalmente estático, no sabía si detenerla o ser él partícipe de lo que creía estaba por suceder. Pilika con su pulgar acarició los labios de Len y él lo único que hizo fue retener el aire por la sorpresa. Pilika seguía acercándose a Len y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. Se separó lentamente para ver la expresión de Len. No había ninguna otra expresión más que la sorpresa.

Pilika sonrió avergonzada. Y se empezó a alejar para llegar a donde estaba sentada cuando sintió como Len le tomaba la mano que se había posado en su mejilla para regresarla a donde había estado hacía unos momentos y puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Pilika. Su expresión era seria pero sus ojos irradiaban una alegría poco conocida en él.

Len¿Por qué?

Pilika: Bueno, yo… tu… es decir…

Len sonriendo¿Sabes? Esto es nuevo para mí… Las chicas bonitas no suelen fijarse en mí.

Pilika sesonrojó aún más... ¿Le habia dicho bonita¿Estaba sonriendo?"Este es el momento" pensó y se armó de valor para decir: Tú siempre me has gustado…

Len no lo podía creer¿En serio? Pero si ni siquiera me conoces.

Para este punto Pilika pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella y su expresión pasó de vergüenza a molestia.

Len de inmediato se dio cuenta de esto y trato de decirlo de otro modo¿Qué te parece que nos tratemos un poco más y luego ya decides si en realidad te agrado?

Pilika: Claro… me tengo que ir… - Estaba confundida. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Rápidamente se levantó y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuchó a Len decir: Tú también me gustas…

Llego a su habitación con una alegría indescriptible. Ella también le gustaba a Len… ¡Lo había besado¡Qué vergüenza! Pero valió la pena… gracias a eso se enteró de que también le gustaba a Len… ahora si podría dormir tranquila.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola! Se que me tarde en actualizar y que es corto el capítulo solo espero que todavía no se hayan olvidado de la historia y que les guste el capítulo... Gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído y más aún a los que dejan review... Nos leemos luego...


	7. Chapter 7

NA: Hola! Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice pero me era imposible por la falta de inspiración y por trabajo escolar… aunque claro la de mayor peso era la falta de inspiración. No les prometo nada bueno en este capítulo pero espero que tampoco sea tan malo como para odiarlo… Se que el resumen de lo que pasó en el capitulo anterior no está como sucedió pero es lo mas relevante… según yo… jejeje… ya sin mas… los dejo con el fic… ciao

_En el capitulo anterior_

Pilika se armó de valor para decir: Tú siempre me has gustado…

Len: Tú también me gustas…

Pilika llegó a su habitación con una alegría indescriptible. Ella también le gustaba a Len… ¡Lo había besado! ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero valió la pena… gracias a eso se enteró de que también le gustaba a Len… ahora si podría dormir tranquila.

_**Capítulo 7**_

Al día siguiente, Pilika quería contarle a alguien que ella también le gustaba a Len… pero realmente no sabía a quién decírselo. Por un lado su mejor amigo era Lyserg pero no podía decirle sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella; por otro lado podría decirle a Horo pero sabía que eso iba a causar problemas entre ellos y no quería que Anna los corriera de la pensión por cualquier estropicio que ocasionaran en su batalla; también podría contárselo a Tamao pero siempre estaba tan ocupada que no quería molestarla. No sabía a quien contárselo pero estaba tan feliz… quería compartirlo con alguien…

Salió de su habitación y se topó con Lyserg. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo Lyserg trató de evitarla pasando de largo sin saludarla pero Pilika lo tomó del brazo y le dijo: ¡Lyserg! ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Dime que podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Lyserg la miró directamente a los ojos y se le podía notar en los ojos la tristeza: Yo… bueno…- no podía dejar de tratar a Pilika… por más que intentara… quería seguir siendo su amigo… aunque nunca pasara de eso. Después de estos rápido pensamientos continuó con una sonrisa- Claro que sí. No te preocupes.

Pilika noto que la sonrisa de Lyserg no era la misma de siempre… se le notaba más triste pero decidió no mencionarlo… Por su parte Lyserg se dio cuenta de que Pilika tenía un brillo en los ojos que no tenía antes y le preguntó: ¿Te ocurrio algo? ¿Te ves diferente?

Pilika se sonroja al recordar el hecho de la noche anterior y dice: No… para nada. ¿Cómo crees?

Lyserg no le cree y dice: ¿En serio? De verdad te ves diferente. Sabes que puedes contarme ¿cierto? Por algo somos amigos.

Pilika: Lo se… pero… no se si deba decirte esto…

Lyserg: No te preocupes… no puede ser tan malo… podré soportarlo…

Pilika: Esta bien… pero entremos… - Entraron a la habitación de Pilika. Lyserg no podía creer que estaba ahí. A pesar de los años que llevaban siendo amigos, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Pilika. La habitación en sí no era diferente a las otras en la pensión pero por ser donde dormía Pilika, Lyserg estaba fascinado. Se sentaron en el piso.

Pilika no sabía por donde empezar: Ejem… pues… como te lo puedo decir… jeje… - el nerviosimo junto con un sonrojo iban aumentando a medida de que el tiempo pasaba…

Lyserg: Solo dilo…

Pilika: Bueno… -suspiró- pues… ayer… le dije a Len que me gusta…

Lyserg también algo incomodo bajo la mirada ensombreciendo su cara pero de todas maneras continuó la conversación: ¿y qué te dijo?

Pilika: No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres… en serio…

Lyserg agradecido por la preocupación de Pilika: Esta bien… dime…

Pilika recupero la alegría y le dijo emocionada: ¡Yo también le gusto! Me lo dijo después de que lo bese…- ahí se detuvo y se volteó para que Lyserg no viera la intensidad de su sonrojo.

Lyserg sintió una punzada en el pecho pero la ignoro y le dijo pendiendo una mano en su hombro: Me alegro por ti. ¿Ya son novios?

Pilika negó con la cabeza: Dijo que primero teníamos que tratarnos más para que después decidiera si en realidad me gusta.

Lyserg terminó el leve contacto con Pilika y después de un incomodo silencio le dijo: No quiero sonar como Yho pero… Ya verás como todo se solucionará.

Pilika y el rieron rompiendo la tensión del momento. Se levantaron y decidieron salir para dirigirse al comedor a ver si ya estaba listo el desayuno.

Mientras tanto Len iba pasando por el pasillo y esuchó las voces de Pilika y Lyserg conversando seguido por un silencio hasta que escuchó sus risas. No pudo evitar sentir celos. Y eso que había decidido invitarla a salir para que se pudieran tratar un poco más y pasar un rato juntos. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde terminaba el pasillo para ir hacia el patio Lyserg y Pilika salían de la habitación y lo vieron con mucha prisa.

Pilika volteó a ver a Lyserg y con una media sonrisa le dio a entender que él fuera solo al comedor que ella tenía que ir a otro lado primero. Se dirigió al patio y encontró a Len dando vueltas. Parecía estar bastante enojado por algo pero no dudo ni un momento en saludarlo.

Se acercó a él y ya bastante cerca: ¡Hola, Len!- y lo iba a abrazar pero el intento fue fallido cuando el se alejó lo suficiente para evitar el contacto. Se había sorprendido, por estar pensando tonterías no la había sentido acercarse "Demonios, qué es lo que me provoca" y con la voz más fría que tenía le dijo: Que quieres.

Esta era la respuesta que menos se esperaba la chica por lo que puso una mirada extremadamente triste y le dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa: Yo… quería platicar un momento contigo… pero creo que te estoy molestando…

Len no entendía porque se ponía tan triste si hacía unos momentos parecía estar tan contenta y le dijo: si querías platicar por que no vas con Lyserg, parece que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos.

Pilika: Pues si… no tendríamos porqué dejar de serlo… pero… no entiendo tu enojo… si ayer…

Len: Ayer… lo que paso ayer fue como un sueño pero solo eso… - Ya estaba viendo a los ojos a Pilika. Len no podía creer que él fuera la misma persona fría que siempre se había dicho ser.

Pilika cada vez entendía menos: ¿Cómo que un sueño? Fue realidad y yo no me retracto de lo que dije…

Len se acercó a ella y le dijo: Yo tampoco… pero no entiendo lo que me pasa…- Cada vez se encontraban más cerca- No sé porque me enoje tanto cuando te escuche hablando con Lyserg… yo… de hecho te iba a invitar a salir hoy por la tarde…- Eso último lo dijo con un sonrojo, mientras le tomaba las manos y en un tono muy bajito solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Pilika: ¡Claro! Ejem… No creas que estoy muy emocionada… jejeje… ¿A qué hora? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

Len sonriendo: a las 4… y … es una sorpresa a donde…

Así, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban todos y procedieron a desayunar.


	8. Chapter 8

_En el capitulo anterior_

Len: No sé porque me enoje tanto cuando te escuche hablando con Lyserg… yo… de hecho te iba a invitar a salir hoy por la tarde…- Eso último lo dijo con un sonrojo, mientras le tomaba las manos y en un tono muy bajito solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Pilika: ¡Claro! Ejem… No creas que estoy muy emocionada… jejeje… ¿A qué hora? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

Len sonriendo: a las 4… y… es una sorpresa a donde…

Así, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban todos y procedieron a desayunar.

**Capitulo 8**

Pilika estaba que volaba por las nubes. No podía creer que fuera a salir con Len y solo faltaban… 4 horas con 45 minutos para que fueran las 4pm.: ¡Muy bien! Tengo que calmarme… sólo han pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que vi el reloj.- Se preguntaba a donde la llevaría Len… a ver una película, a caminar por algún parque, a comer algo... No espera… - se dijo- eso no puede ser porque va a ser después de la hora de comer… mmm… ¿A dónde será?- Y así… siguió sus cavilaciones sin saber que alguien pasaba exactamente por el mismo predicamento.

Len estaba maldiciendo mentalmente ya que no había pensado a donde llevarla cuando se dirigía a invitarla y luego con el enojo dejó de pensar en eso, aunque claro fueron tan sólo unos momentos de enojo porque todo se había solucionado, sino… no la hubiera invitado a salir sin saber a donde… por eso le dijo que era una sorpresa… Pero siempre que hay una sorpresa es porque va a suceder algo espectacular… ahora sí que estaba en problemas… Sólo se le ocurrían cosas como ir a tomar un helado y luego ir al parque a caminar, ir a ver una película al cine, ir a la feria… pero todo se le hacía tan común… nada era suficientemente bueno… podría llevarla a algún lugar caro pero ella parecía ser de alguien que disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida…- ¿Y si le pregunto a alguien?

¿Preguntarle qué a quién?- Dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que dejo de pensar en silencio para hacerlo en voz alta…

Len: ¿Qué te importa?- No pudo evitarlo, lo agarraron desprevenido y la única manera de la que pudo responder fue su habitual hostilidad.

Yho: Simplemente estabas hablando solo y pensé que te gustaría compartir qué es lo que te preocupa…- Le sonrió con amabilidad

Anna: Claro que si no quieres, deberías poner más atención a lo que piensas y no decirlo en voz alta… - Se enfrentó a una mirada tan fría como la propia. No se había dado cuenta de que también Anna estaba ahí.

Yho: Annita…- trató de verse conciliador pero…

Anna: ¡Qué no me digas "Annita"!- Acto seguido, Yho sale volando con una mejilla inflamada por el golpe proporcionado por la chica, la cual se fue de muy mal humor a su habitación dejando a Len solo para continuar con sus preocupaciones.

Len: ¡Maldición!- Y se sentó en el sillón que estaba más cercano. Realmente no sabía que hacer… y de pronto se le ocurrió "los clichés son clichés por algo…"

Así pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo. Todo transcurría con la habitual… ¿calma? Bueno, con la habitual locura que se provocaba cuando todos entrenaban – peleaban – jugaban.

El reloj apuntaba las 4 PM

Len: Bien, es hora de irme.- Se sentía bastante nervioso, ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Estaba conciente de que Pilika era una niña muy linda pero seguía siendo la hermana de un amigo. Esto podría llegar a ser bastante incomodo. Y con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la puerta principal, dónde ya se encontraba la ainu.

Pilika: ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Lo dijo con la voz más natural que pudo, pero no pudo ocultar por completo el nerviosismo.

Len: Ya verás.- Y así salieron de la pensión. El camino fue silencioso, ambos se preguntaban de qué podrían hablar con el otro. Al principio Pilika pensaba que estaban caminando sin rumbo, hasta que llegaron a un parque muy hermoso.

Pilika: ¡Wow! No conocía este lugar.- No podía creer que nunca hubiera pasado por ahí.

Len: Hace poco descubrí este parque, mientras huía de los trabajos que Ana nos impuso.

Pilika con cara divertida: ¿Huías? Pensé que tú nunca huías de nada.

Len un poco sonrojado: No… bueno… es que… tenía otras cosas que hacer, ya sabes… ejem… negocios familiares.

Pilika con una sonrisa burlona: Claaaaro… yo te creo…- y empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Len: ¡Por supuesto! Un Tao nunca miente… jejejeje (risa nerviosa)

Pilika con una gran sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza: Aja.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una cafetería que estaba cruzando el parque. El lugar estaba decorado de una forma un poco alternativa. Tenía pinturas abstractas de personajes famosos como Dalí o Kant o de un cuervo posado en un árbol. Aunque pocas, todas las mesas parecían ser temáticas, había una con cojines y una mesa baja estilo japonés, otro como típica cafetería de los años 50's y otra con sillones y una mesita mediana. La música que se escuchaba en el local era muy variada, se podía escuchar desde Los Tres o Jarabe de Palo, hasta Goldfrapp o The Flamming Lips. (NA: Sigamos con la historia) Al llegar al pequeño local Pilika no pudo evitar disfrutar del olor del café en grano y dijo: ¡¡¡Mmmm!!! Este es uno de los olores que mas me gustan.

Len: ¿En serio?- preguntó con auténtica sorpresa- Digo… huele bien pero nada realmente impresionante.

Pilika dijo fingiendo estar ofendida: ¡Ah! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Éste y el olor de una biblioteca con ejemplares viejos son de los mejores que existen en el mundo.

Len: Jaja… no… el mejor olor del mundo es el de galletas recién horneadas. – Pidieron sus cafés, Pilika un tradicional frappé, con crema chantilly y chispas de chocolate y Len un latté.

Así pasaron el tiempo hablando de música, películas y todas aquellas trivialidades que alegran nuestras vidas, sin darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo en realidad había pasado. Ya empezaba a oscurecer así que pidieron la cuenta y se fueron.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más ligero que el de ida. Iban tomados de la mano y seguían con la plática. Tomaron otro camino, uno más largo, que la vez anterior. Ahora pasaron frente a un cine que al parecer pasaba puras películas clásicas. Se detuvieron ver que películas exhibían.

Len: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Van a pasar esa película?

Pilika algo sorprendida por su reacción: ¿Cuál?

Len: "Labyrinth"- Seguía pasmado, esa era una de sus películas favoritas, pero no lo había aceptado en voz alta desde hacía una década… o no que recordara al menos.

Pilika: ¿¿¿Labyrinth??? No pues no la conozco… ¿Qué te parece si la vemos?

Len: ¿Segura? Si claro vamos.- Parecía un niño pequeño ilusionado con la idea de comer un gran helado.

Así, Len se dirigió a comprar las entradas mientras que Pilika hablaba por teléfono para avisar que llegarían más tarde. Afortunadamente, quién contestó la llamada fue Anna por lo que no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones. En seguida, se dirigió a donde estaba Len y vio que estaba comprando palomitas y refrescos.

Pilika: ¡Ah no! Yo voy a cooperar con las palomitas.

Len: Por supuesto que no, yo invito.

Pilika: No… tu invitaste los cafés, y no me dejaste pagar mi entrada al cine… al menos déjame cooperar con algo ¿¿no??- Dijo poniendo ojos estilo el gato con botas (Shrek 2)

Len: Peero… - No podía negarse a esa cara tan linda.

Pilika sonriendo tomó una mano de Len y rápidamente depositó dinero (N/A: suficiente digamos) y se volteó al mostrador donde todavía estaban los refrescos y las palomitas, y agarró los dos vasos para dirigirse a la sala.

Disfrutaron la película cada quien a su modo, Len sonriendo y riendo bajo por los comentarios tontos de los personajes y por, sobre todo lo demás, las reacciones de Pilika a todo lo que sucedía. Se preocupaba por Toby, se enojaba con Hoggle cuando intentaba engañar a Sarah, se rió de Jareth por sus ridículas mallas y disfraz de goblin, y sintió la intensidad de la última escena entre Jareth y Sarah "You have no power over me"1

Ya de camino a casa:

Pilika: No puedo creer que fuera de tus películas favoritas, jeje

Len, ruborizándose un poco: ¿Tan mala está?

Pilika en ese momento tomó su mano, provocando que se intensificara el sonrojo: Por supuesto que no, esta muy divertida. Sólo que te imaginaba mas del estilo épico, El señor de los anillos, 300, no se… algo así.

Len: pues El señor de los anillos si me gustó, pero 300 la sentí demasiado elitista e idealista.

Así siguieron platicando y caminando hasta llegar a unas cuadras de la pensión y entonces Len se detuvo.

Len sonrojado: ¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho hoy, y como sé que esto no lo vamos a poder hacer en la pensión, pues quería…- y no dijo más.

Pilika también estaba sonrojada y por la mirada de Len entendió que es lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras Len se iba acercando. Sus alientos se mezclaron y entonces, llegó el tan ansiado segundo beso. Éste fue un beso lleno de ternura y de sentimiento. Y así, con la misma suavidad con la que empezó, también se terminó. Ambos estaban sonrientes y sonrojados. Len apoyo su frente contra la de Pilika. La cercanía todavía era intoxicante y entonces fue cuando la ainu decidió preguntar…

Pilika: Len… ¿ahora si quisieras ser mi novio?

Len, abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento se mantenían cerrados y la observó por un momento. Se veía adorable, mas con el tiempo se empezaba a impacientar y preguntar si no se había apresurado bastante. Y cuando ella también empezó a abrir los ojos llenos de preguntas y angustia, escucho a Len decir: Sí.- y se volvieron a besar. Después de unos momentos se separaron, pero mantuvieron un abrazo, y se dispusieron a seguir con su camino de regreso. No volvieron a decir nada hasta llegar a la pensión. Horo los estaba esperando, ya era muy tarde. Pilika se sorprende al ver a su hermano viendo televisión.

Pilika: ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces despierto?

Horo: ¡Len! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi dulce hermanita? ¡Porque se tardaron tanto! ¡Ni que se hubieran ido a un Timbuctu!

Pilika, algo molesta: ¡Hermano!

Len: Como si supieras donde esta Timbuctu… jajaja no seas… tonto.- Tuvo que controlar su insulto, ya que, a pesar de que se lo merecía, seguía siendo hermano de Pilika.

Pilika, sabiendo el esfuerzo por suavizar el insulto: Jajaja que gracioso. Bueno ya me voy a dormir. ¡¡Descansen!!- Y se acercó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla a Len dejándolo sonrojado y a Horo impactado.

¿¿¿Fin??? (Más bien el comienzo de una linda relación)

Notas de la autora:

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo. Voy a hacer un último capítulo pero no se cuando lo vaya a subir. Les agradezco que hayan leído esto y espero que les haya gustado. La traducción de la parte de la película es: "You have no power over me" "No tienes poder sobre mi". Si pueden, y no les molestan las películas ochenteras… veanla… se llama Labyrinth y los actores principales son David Bowie y Jennifer Connely. Una vez más, gracias por leer. ciao

Advertencia: Ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni la película me pertenecen.


End file.
